


We'll Meet Again

by Galaxy_Prince



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Gen, a drabble I guess?, i havent written fic in years all feedback is very much welcome, minerva arrives in kepler, post tree thing arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Prince/pseuds/Galaxy_Prince
Summary: As the moon reaches its peak, the gate illuminates with white light, and as the light dies once more, it reveals the silhouette of something, no, someone not of this world or the one beyond. They step out of the gate and slowly survey their surroundings, a grin building on their face.Or, Minerva arrives in Kepler.





	We'll Meet Again

Silence falls upon the Monongahela forest, not an unatural silence, deafening in its absence, unatural, but instead a soft ambience. Only the hum of crickets or the rustle of wind through branches. The moon above is full, dappling light through the pines, and illuminates a clearing deep in the forest. A clearing absent of snow and pine needles, and in the centre lies a stone archway, the gate.

As the moon reaches its peak, the gate illuminates with white light, and as the light dies once more, it reveals the sillouette of something, no, someone not of this world or the one beyond. They step out of the gate and slowly survey their surroundings, a grin building on their face.

Standing in the middle of this clearing is a woman, not human but humanoid, dressed in armour, her bald head painted in an elaborate blue pattern.

"I made it" Minerva says to herself, her voice uncharacteristically hushed. She grins even wider. "I made it!"  She says again, louder, her voice booming through the still forest, startling a couple of nearby birds.

Minerva instinctively draws her weapon upon hearing the noise, and keeps it drawn, staring in the direction of the disrurbed birds. After a few moments she decides that no, these were not the dangerous sort of wildlife on this world. Then again, the only dangerous animal she knew of here is a bear but she is confident in her ability to best a bear in hand to hand combat. Do bears have hands? Hand to claw combat. ...well, sword to claw combat, probably. Point is, she could probably fight a bear, she thinks to herself, sheathing her sword.

Pushing that thought aside, she needed to plan her next steps. Her priority is to finish being able to train Duck Newton, her student, and prepare him to fulfill his destiny! ...that is, if he would even allow her to, after their last... meeting. After she told him what she had done. But she had to try, it was her duty, after all.

And with that, she stood up straight and walked into the unknown forest, ready to unite with her pupil and and ask for.. well probably not forgiveness, after all, genocide is not something to be forgiven, but hopefully a willingness to continue being taught by her. If not, well, that was a bridge to be crossed when it happens. If. If it happens.

It took her at least 15 minutes of walking through the forest to realise she was no idea of how far away Duck Newton lives, or even the directions to get there. 

**Author's Note:**

> as for how she got here, what i had in my head was that she used the connection she has with duck and earth and somehow. applied that connection to whatever gate connected her world and the one she McFucking uh murdered to be able to make that gate connect to the gate in kepler? made sense in my head
> 
> despite making fanfics im my head all the time, i never actually. write. i do make comics but those dont involve. describing things so im not as good as that but i hope this was enjoyable anyway!! might continue if people want that!


End file.
